The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, and more particularly, to control of a pulse which drives the head of a color ink-jet printer.
As shown in FIG. 14, a general construction of a color ink-jet printer is such that a plurality of recording heads 44y, 44m, 44c and 44k are respectively arranged in the direction which is perpendicular to the scanning direction of a carriage 45.
Along with recent spread of lap top or notebook type compact personal computers and improvement of color liquid crystal display technique, the display unit of a compact personal computer has a tendency to be colored. Under this circumstance, development of a compact printer capable of color printing has progressed rapidly.
However, the above-described ink-jet printer has drawbacks in that the width of a recording apparatus body is wide and a registration adjustment is required because the recording heads 44y, 44m, 44c and 44k are arranged in parallel to each other. Regarding the latter drawback in particular, in an apparatus whose recording heads can be exchanged by a user, a registration correction value which is unique to each recording head needs to be stored in a non-volatile memory in the recording head.
For the registration adjustment, a recording head and the other recording heads are driven in non-synchronism. Accordingly, a counter for controlling the pulse-width of a recording head drive pulse and a register are needed for each recording head, thus resulting in cost increase.